This invention relates generally to light assemblies and, more particularly, to light assemblies for ovens.
Ovens typically include lights to illuminate a cooking area within the oven, i.e., an oven chamber. A known oven light includes a light bulb embedded in an interior wall of the oven chamber. To protect the bulb from breakage due to incidental contact and corrosion due to cooking residue, the light bulb is positioned in a housing and covered by a lens. If the lens is not properly positioned with respect to the housing while the oven is used, the protection of the light bulb will be compromised, and the life of the light bulb may be shortened. Due to the light bulb location inside the oven, changing the oven light bulb can be difficult, especially if tools are needed to remove the lens cover.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an oven light assembly that allows removal of the lens and replacement of the light bulb without tools. Further, it would be desirable to ensure that the lens remains properly positioned with respect to the housing while the oven is used so that the light bulb is protected.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an oven light assembly includes a lamp base, a light bulb, a housing, and a lens that can be removed without the use of tools. The light bulb is electrically connected to the lamp base, and the housing and the lens surround the light bulb and protect the bulb from exposure to the oven environment. The housing retains the lens in a proper position, and the lens is easily removed from the housing without using tools.
The lamp base includes a light bulb socket, and the light bulb is electrically connected to the socket. The housing includes a rim having an engagement surface configured to releasably engage the lens to hold the lens in a proper position. The engagement surface includes louvers and cantilever beams that are inclined relative to the engagement surface.
The lens is serrated and includes an outer edge. The lens outer edge includes flanged lips positioned adjacent the inclined ends of the lens cantilever beams so that when the beams deflect, the beams press the lens flanged lips into contact with the housing louvers. The cantilever beams maintain the lens properly positioned by applying a force to the flanged lips of the lens.
The lens is easily removed from the oven light assembly by pushing the lens toward the housing and depressing the cantilever beams to free the flanged lips from the louvers. The lens is then rotated until the flanged lips are no longer in contact with the louvers.
No tools are required to remove the lens from the housing, and the light bulb may be quickly and easily accessed by removing the lens. Further, the lens protects the light bulb from cooking debris.